


Disconnected

by Hambone



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Phone Calls & Telephones, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Lloyd looks forward to calls from his father, perhaps a bit more than normal.





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie. I've had ideas like this for a while. Enjoy!

    “How do you keep getting the special?! You can’t even figure out how to send an email, why are you so good at this!?”

    Jay violently shook his controller above his head, as if about to throw it through the TV screen, and then gently deposited it in his lap. Cole reclined into the couch cushions, radiating smugness.

    “I have my ways.”

    “Darn your ways!”

    “Can we focus, please? We’re almost at the tie breaker!”

    Kai was mashing the start button repeatedly, making the screen on his side flicker rapidly. Lloyd, who had been left to sit on the floor in front of him, was as alive with excitement as any of them but kept his mouth shut for fear that any more input would send Kai into a fit, potentially leading to blunt force trauma against the back of his head.

    “Okay, okay, okay,” Jay fluttered his hands about in more exasperated motion before grabbing his controller again. Cole oozed pleasure.

    “Same teams, same rules, no sudden death.”

    “I like sudden death!”

    “No sudden death, Jay!”

    They had just passed the stage selection screen and were waiting for everything to load when the table to the right of Jay began vibrating. Rather, Lloyd’s phone, sitting under a half empty glass of coke as a makeshift and ill-advised coaster, began vibrating. The reverberation of sound between the precariously placed drink and the pressboard was fairly incredible.

    “What is that!?”

    Jay fell off the arm of the couch into Cole’s lap screaming. Lloyd, in an exact oppositional mirror of the motion, sprung from the floor with a sort of hiccup, grinning.

    “Be right back!”

    He and his phone were out of the room in an instant, leaving Jay bewildered, Cole immensely pleased with their position, and Kai furious.

    “No, Lloyd, no!”

    He was up the stairs and gone.

    “Fine. Fine! One on one again.”

    This was met with much hollering.

    Lloyd received a phone call pretty much daily now, but despite their frequency he was never any less excited about it. It was never at the same time, and generally for a rather varied duration, leaving him absent from group activities from between a few minutes to hours. As frustrating and disruptive as this was for everyone else, it was hard to bring up with him given how happy they made Lloyd.

    As he stepped onto the second floor, Lloyd paused briefly to look at his phone’s screen, breathing steadily. He answered.

    “Hey dad.”

    There was only one bathroom in the house, but it had less of a chance of being intruded on than the single bedroom they all shared. He locked the door anyways.

    “Lloyd,” said Garmadon warmly, “how are you?”

    The warmth wasn’t just in his voice. Lloyd closed his eyes and almost swayed on his feet. He put the lid down and sat on the toilet.

    “I’m good.”

    He paused, licked his lips.

    “Well, I mean. I’m well.”

    Garmadon chuckled smoothly.

    “I understand.”

    Shifting slightly, Lloyd couldn’t keep from smiling. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious in his voice.

    “What about you?”

    His father chuffed softly, and there was the sound of papers shifting on his end.

    “Busy. I can’t tell if it keeps me young or ages me prematurely.”

    Lloyd asked about what he was doing and then settled back against his impromptu seat, soothed instantly by the rhythm of words. Garmadon had a deep, thick voice, one he had grown up knowing intermittently and yet never fully felt accustomed to. Speaking to his father in any context always had the reaction of giving him an instant, powerful sensation of calmness and safety, but, recently, had come to also set off the dual reaction within him of a similarly deep yet now uncomfortable excitement. His father was working, probably on things he wasn’t willing to tell Lloyd, but he knew whatever it was for the better. He listened closely, even when he didn’t fully understand, and closed his eyes.

    “I’m probably boring you, aren’t I?”

    Garmadon chuckled and Lloyd felt weak. His mouth was so dry.

    “No, I like hearing about it.”

    “You don’t even know what I’m talking about, do you?”

    His tone was amused, but Lloyd felt a slight shock of embarrassment nonetheless.

    “I do…”

    Garmadon laughed again and Lloyd sucked in his breath, pushing the phone away for just a moment to keep his father from hearing.

    “I know I get carried away, but some of this is new for me as well. I haven’t done this kind of work since… a while. Why don’t you tell me about your day instead?”

    Lloyd bit his lip, eyes darting towards the locked door again. He could still hear whooping from downstairs. He twisted the end of his shirt between his fingers.

    “Not a lot happened. Just school and stuff.”

    He wanted to go back to just listening. Maybe it was better he didn’t. He found himself playing with the button on his jeans.

    “Just school, and stuff?”

    He could hear his father smiling playfully, could see it in his mind. He chewed his lower lip.

    “Yeah. I mean, it’s mostly the same every day, I guess.”

    “I somehow doubt that.”

    Lloyd grinned despite himself, looking down at the tile.

    “Do you want me to just repeat everything we learned today or what?”

    He wasn’t letting the frustration bleed through. Half of him felt a definite relief, but the other half was still coiling tight, ready to pounce. Guilt burned deep inside him, easily translating into another sort of burn.

    “No, no, you don’t have to do that.” Garmadon’s voice lowered with a chuckle, and he shifted again. Lloyd could hear the leather in his chair creaking. “I just like to know what my son is up to. I’d hope your life was more interesting than that.”

    “It is. I mean, I guess?”

    Lloyd twisted his hands.

    “I don’t know.”

    His father laughed outright at that.

    “I suppose that’s a fair answer. It’s developmentally appropriate.”

    Developmentally appropriate. He knew he should hate it when his father made him feel like a child, but instead there was a sort of thrill to it. Without thinking, Lloyd snapped open the button of his trousers. His father made a low, warm sound on his end of the line.

    “You know,” he said, “I am very glad you still talk to me like this, even if you refuse to tell me about school.”

    He had spoken the line like a joke, but something about it seemed off. Lloyd’s fingers paused, massaging the soft fuzz above his underpants slowly.

    “Like what?”

    Garmadon sighed, looking for words.

    “So openly. And so often. Most children your age would rather chew glass than be seen with their parents, or take calls from them daily.”

    He spoke lightly and with humor but Lloyd was still quick to correct him.

    “Come on, dad,” his fingers curled, unsure, “you know that’s not how I feel, right?”

    “That’s what I’m saying.”

    “I’m always happy when you call.”

    He really, really meant it, and for a moment he was worried that how much had shown in his voice.

    “I know you are,” Garmadon said lightly, “I know. And I appreciate it. I’m sure you’re going to roll your eyes at this, but I need you to know that you mean the world to me.”

    Lloyd’s hand plunged below his waistband. He had been wet since he’d heard his phone ring, and immediately he spread his fingers around his clit, pinching softly. He fell back against the toilet, the lid of the tank clanking loudly.

    “Lloyd?”

    He stiffened, but didn’t quite stop. Shakily, he traced a line down his wet cunt, very slowly, very carefully.

    “What?”

    Lloyd tried to make his voice light but it just sounded awkward.

    “Did you drop something? I heard a sound.”

    “No,” the concern in his father’s voice brought to mind the image of his brows, pursed with concern, his forehead wrinkling, the way he looked so calm and wise even in the face of a crisis, “I just bumped the table, sorry.”

    Weak excuse. Garmadon took it anyway.

    “Aright.”

    He didn’t say anything for a moment, and Lloyd waited, breath catching. He had ruined the moment, hadn’t he? His father was distracted and annoyed and probably had better things to do and he was going to hang up and leave Lloyd here, hungry.

    “Lloyd…”

    Lloyd had to pull the phone away from his mouth so he could breathe, shuddering.

    “Yeah?”

    “I just want you to know I love you.”

    Lloyd plunged two fingers inside himself, trying to keep pressure on his clit with the heel of his palm. He was gushing.

    “I-I love you too,” he whispered.

    “It means the world to me to hear you say that, even after the way things have been.”

    “It doesn’t matter,” said Lloyd, biting his lip to stifle a gasp as he pistoned his fingers inside himself.

    “It does to me.”

    Garmadon’s voice was as smooth as butter, even as he was trying to convey something as difficult to express as this. Lloyd shouldered his phone so he could tug his pants down his hips, never once slowing his pace. Using his thumb he spread himself a little wider, squeezing his fingers inside himself as he rubbed against his own G-spot in small, circular motions. Now freed, his other hand attended his clitoris, softly massaging the swollen head. He wasn’t expecting how sensitive he was, even knowing how fast his heart was beating, and shuddered in his seat, jumping every time he rolled it between his fingers.

    “I know I made life very hard for you, for a very long time.”

    Lloyd made a soft dismissive sound. Garmadon was sincere. He could hear his father moving, the shifting of his clothing. He didn’t wonder what he was wearing, or think of what he would do if he were here. That was too real and Lloyd couldn’t handle that, thinking about any situation where he might be discovered, even if the fantasy lead to pleasurable result. He just wanted Garmadon to keep talking.

    “Even if you say otherwise, I know you must have hated me for it, at least a little. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

    “I would never…”

    “I’m not asking for forgiveness, Lloyd,” Garmadon said softly, “I’m merely stating a fact. Your mother and I made bad choices, many of them.”

    Leave her out of this, Lloyd thought. This is between you and I. he thrust his fingers inside himself, pulling and stretching. He was so wet, making his movements loud and lewd, at least in his ears. He prayed his father wouldn’t hear them, because he couldn’t stop now.

    “I never should have left you.”

    “But you,” Lloyd bit his lip, hard, choking down the tremble in his voice, “but you came back. That’s all that matters.”

    “Oh, Lloyd,” said Garmadon affectionately, “you really are too good to me.”

    Lloyd said nothing. His shoulder ached from holding the phone up to his ear so awkwardly, but he needed his voice right there, close. He stuffed a third finger inside himself, brows pinching in minor discomfort.

    “I’m sorry to have taken the conversation in such an emotional direction. I’m not sure what came over me.” Garmadon laughed.

    “S’okay.”

    He knew he sounded off, but if he noticed, which is undoubtedly did, Garmadon said nothing. While at the moment his brain was capable of focus on only very specific things, such as the concern he knew was aimed at him, and the coil of tension in the bowl of his pelvis, he would later reason that his father had assumed he was choking not on his own passionate breathing but with a bluer emotion.

    “I know. I know. I should leave you to be with your friends. We’ve talked about this so often before, I suppose,” a pause, “I still can’t quite believe how lucky I am to have you.”

    Gasping, Lloyd bent back, dropping the phone in the process. His hips had bucked up into his hand involuntarily, squeezing and desperate. On the floor, he could faintly hear his father ask, “Lloyd? What happened?”

    Hunching over, Lloyd opened his eyes and blurrily searched for it on the tile. He couldn’t reach for it, he was too close.

    “Sorry,” he called, “I-I dropped my phone.”

    He shuffled his foot towards it, trying to pull it closer. He pinched at his clit and dropped his head with a low, open mouthed moan.

    “What?” came the fuzzy response. Guilt pooled somewhere in his stomach, but was overpowered by the way he burned inside.

    “I-I gotta go!”

    His father said something else but Lloyd’s foot had found the phone and he toed the call end button clumsily. He knew he would regret that in a bit, but pushed the thought aside, finally free to gasp loudly as he began to work himself harder. His toes curled in his socks as he braced himself, humping into his hands. Garmadon loved him, and wanted him. Even with the phone call ended, Lloyd could feel the warmth of his voice enveloping him with feelings of safety and serenity. He wanted him. He called him and spoke to him every day and even just the thought of that was just –

    “Dad-!”

    Lloyd bit his cheek raw, whining raggedly, and came, his body jerking awkwardly as his nerves lit up. For a blissful minute everything was hot and wet and coated with the rough honey of Garmadon’s gentle voice. His ears were ringing with it. His pussy clenched spasmodically around him, dripping. His clit was like a hot coal between his fingers.  

    Then it was over, and he slumped back against the tank. As he schooled his breathing his hearing slowly returned. Everyone was still downstairs, shouting and talking. His conversation with his father had only lasted about fifteen minutes, maybe less. With the receding pleasure of orgasm came the guilt again, nagging him to call back and somehow apologize to Garmadon for the abrupt ending of their call, but his hands were still slick with his cumming and he had no idea what he could even say or if he should say anything at all. If his father were really concerned he would likely have called back.

    Lloyd shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants, wincing when he noticed the toilet lid was wet. It would be easy enough to wipe down, but it made him feel ashamed for having made a mess in the first place, despite knowing every other boy in this house likely jerked off in the shower daily. There was a big, unspoken difference between that and what he had been doing. As he was wiping himself with a wad of toilet paper Lloyd noticed the screen of his phone had cracked, just slightly, in the upper right corner. A slight aftershock of heat took him off guard as he realized, mouth going dry, that every time he used it he would remember how it had broken.

    Great.

    Kai pounded on the door so hard it sounded like it was going to come off its cheaply screwed hinges.

    “Did you fall in or what? Help me out, they’re killing me!”

    “Coming!” Lloyd shouted reflexively back, before squeezing his eyes shut in a wince as, yet again, his own words screwed him over.

 


End file.
